The Hunted
by techgeekster
Summary: An elf named Arien is in a town named Salia, and she is looking for other elves in the town. She asks around, and that is where the trouble begins. Will Arien escape the horrors behind the elves disappearance? Chapter 11 Up!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, I wish I did though**

Prologue

It was chasing me. The thing that was following me was chasing me right into the forest. I Galloped into the forest and tried to find a spot where my horse Sila and I, could hide. This thing that had been following us, was getting closer, I could feel its presence. My body glowed as we galloped through the trees. Then just up ahead, I saw some bushes. I guided my horse to them, and then I jumped off, and started covering her up in them. Then I climbed in myself. I drew my bow knowing that if this thing found me, I most likely wouldn't stand a chance up close, so I was going to try and hit it at a distance.

I heard some rustling up ahead, and my horse made a few whinnies, so I told her to be quiet for the moment. The thing came out and I noticed it was still looking for me. I crouched down so if the thing, creature, came near, I could try to kill it, or knock it out if it got too close. It started drawing near, and I could feel it's cold gloomy presence. It was wearing a black robe, and I couldn't see its face, for it was covered. I did not know if it was even human. It started drawing closer, so I almost shot at it, but something stopped me, then the creature was right next to me. I held my breath, and I got ready to spring when it stopped and looked away, and then started walking away. I slowly let my breath out. "That was close," I thought to myself. The creature walked away from the clearing, so I slowly came out of the bushes.

I uncovered Sila, my horse, and I could tell the creature frightened Sila, so I calmed her down. I mounted her once again and rode off towards the edge of the forest.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

I should introduce myself now that I got you all excited (maybe). My name is Arien, and its just Arien. My horse's name is Sila, as you probably already know. I am an elf. An elf has elvin features of course, like glowing in dark places as a symbol of light, being able to see things clearly in the distance. An elf has pointed ears, and pale features, and is always clean and pure, and of course, elves can speak elvish. My horse is an Elvin horse. An elven horse is just a regular horse, except they glow and communicate with elves as well.

Anyway, this all started when I was asking some people why there weren't any of my kind around anymore.

I asked one person and they just starred at me then asked, "What is your kind".

"My kind is an elf"

"An elf, you say?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing" the person answered. The person ran off, and started talking to someone. That someone flashed me a suspicious glance then left the place.

"What was that all about?" I wondered.

A few minutes had passed, and everything went quiet, then all the people went to their rooms all at once, like someone rang a bell saying it was time to go to bed. I was extremely confused. Then it felt like the whole place had gone cold. I shivered. I felt someone or something breathing behind me. I turned around and there was that creature starring at me. I started backing up cause the creature was so close to me. The creature started walking towards me as I was walking backwards, and then it stopped. It opened its cloak and took out a long jagged sword. I was really frightened by then. But my instincts told me to take out my own sword and fight it. But as usual I went against what I was told to do. I took out my sword all right, but then, I ran. I ran passed the creature and out the door.

I ran to the stables where Sila was. I packed everything on her in a hurry. I guess she noticed I was in a frenzy and being frantic, and she could probably sense my fear, so she didn't get all fussy like she usually does. I mounted her and galloped off. I looked back over my shoulder, and I could see the creature mounting its own horse (if you could call that a horse, it was basically a big horse skeleton wit strips of cloth and skin hanging off of it) and riding after me! That's where you came in.

It was chasing me right into the dark forest. So I found a bush and hid Sila and me in it, and waited for the creature to come. It came and left. So I mounted Sila and rode out of the forest.

I was out of the forest finally. But I was still confused about the whole thing, I started to just sit in my saddle and think about what had happened and form a plan, when Sila raised up on her hind legs neighing, almost bucking me off, hit the ground, and bolted. I didn't know what had gotten into her. So I looked around and saw it. There were five of those creatures chasing us! So I told Sila to ride hard! She bolted back towards the forest, I had no idea what she was doing, but I decided to go along with it.

We went back into the forest and found a clearing. I thought to myself, "maybe if I make a fire, the creatures will be scared and go away, because some animals are scared of fire". So I decided to take the chance. I told Sila to stop so I could make a fire. She stopped reluctantly and let me dismount. When I had dismounted I ran for some bushes. I quickly gathered some twigs and put them in a pile. Then I grabbed some flint out of Sila's pack and started making a fire. I added more and more twigs till it was a goodly size fire. Then after about a minute the creatures slowly entered the clearing on their mounts.

Sila got closer to me, and flared her teeth at the creatures. I took a burning twig out of the fire and started holding it towards them. They backed away a little, so I took some more twigs out of the fire and made a circle around Sila and I with them. They stayed a good distance away, then after what seemed to be a day or so (but really only about two hours) one by one they all started leaving. Another hour or so passed, I thought it was safe to go out of the circle of fire. I put out the fire, and packed and mounted Sila again. I started riding in the opposite direction of them, but then I thought, "They would think I would go the opposite direction, so I'm going to go towards them instead". I told Sila to turn around, and she did so looking very confused.

I rode the way they had gone, and found that the creatures were nowhere in sight. I sighed and went on ahead and out of the forest. I was kind of ashamed of myself for letting a good fight go, but then I thought it was probably a good idea to not fight those strange creatures without even knowing what they were. I then rode on back to the inn. When I got there, I put up my hood so it didn't show my ears and my pale features, and I didn't reveal my identity to anyone either. I went to my room, and got in the bed, and fell asleep.

I had nightmares that night, about the creature that was chasing me. The nightmares were all about the creature catching me, and then killing me, but I would always wake up when it was about to kill me. I would wake up sweating and shaking all over, but every time I went back to sleep I could feel its presence drawing near, then I would look behind me and see it killing Sila, then when it was done it would look up at me, and start coming towards me. I couldn't scream, or move. It would throw back its hood to reveal its slimy skeletal insect face. Then it would grab me by the head right under my cheekbones, and with its slimy skeletal hands, start lifting me up and bending its own head throwing back its hood to reveal a slimy skeletal face. It raised a blade to my throat and started pushing it harder and harder. I knew it was going to kill me, so I stopped struggling and went limp. Right as the blade got pushed so hard and I thought I must have been bleeding all over and it should be dying soon, I would open my eyes and be in my bed, I would have woken up.

I didn't get any sleep that night. In the morning I got up out of bed, and got dressed in my usual clothes. I put up my hood again and went down the stairs to have my breakfast. When I got down there, no one was in the room. Weird I thought to myself. Then I saw the manager of the inn and went over to him.

When I got to where he was, I kept my hood covering my face and asked, "Where is everyone?"

The manager looked up and said slyly, "Let me see you face first".

"No I will not show my face, for it would frighten you" I only said that so he wouldn't ask me any more about my face.

The manager rolled his eyes and answered my question calmly, "They all left except a few, and I believe they are all sleeping right now".

"Why did they leave? There were so many of them last night," I asked confused

"Because there is a festival going on at Talia," the manager said again rolling his eyes.

"Oh, what are they doing there?"

"You don't know!" the manger exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't know" I said a little irritated, for I was getting sick and tired of this guy.

"Well, the festival is about going there, eating, and watching shows, selling slaves, and…that's about all they do".

"Really, well then what part of Talia is it in?"

"Well, I can't quite remember" he answered sarcastically.

"Oh really" with a quick flash a steel I had my five inch dagger under his throat. "Where" I demanded.

"It-it is in the eastern part of Talia" he squeaked.

"Thank you" I whisked my dagger back into my cloak and walked away leaving the manger on the floor shaking.

I left the inn and walked over to the stables, packed and mounted Sila once again. I rode off at a trot towards the direction of Talia.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

As I was riding along the edge of the forest I was chased into the night before I saw something move in the dark trees. I stopped Sila and with my elven eyes I looked into the dark trees. I couldn't see anything. I shrugged and started moving again, and then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move again. Once again I stopped Sila and looked into the trees. "Nothing" I murmured to myself. Then I thought, "I should turn my head around facing the road but still have my eyes on the trees then I could see what was moving". So I did just that. I sat there for a couple of minutes, and nothing moved, so I had Sila move slowly as I continued to do my plan. Then, as if out of nowhere, a huge beast stepped out of the dark forest and slowly started toward me.

I turned my eyes away and slowly took out my bow, and carefully set an arrow upon it. Sila sensed what I was doing and she started walking excitedly but cautiously. I peeked over my shoulder to see that the beast was almost right behind me. I knew I could only make one shot then I would have to take out my elven sword. So I turned sharply pulling the arrow back and quickly let it go. It hit the beast in the chest. The beast roared and started charging me. I quickly but smoothly put my bow back over my shoulder and took out my sword, and turned Sila around. Sila flared her teeth at the beast as she did the night before. I gave my own battle looks at it, and then I yelled, "What do you want with me!" "Me want to deal with the one called Ari-en," the beast growled back at me. I answered, "I am the one called Arien and if you want me come and get me!" I yelled and raised my sword and pointed it at the heart of the beast.

The beast snarled then charged me flaring its arms and paws out at me with terrible long jagged claws. As it came closer to me, I told Sila in elvish to jump aside. As she jumped aside and the beast whizzed by, I slashed my sword at it. I turned Sila back around to face it. I saw I had made a slight wound in its right arm. But the beast just charged at me just the same as if the stroke I had given it didn't affect it. I told Sila to jump aside once again, and as she did so I slashed my sword deep into the left arm of the beast. Blood was spilling out onto the ground from the beast's left arm. I knew it had no use of its left arm but could still use its right arm a bit, so I waited for it to charge again. It looked up at me and snarled and charged at me this time not using it's claws but it's teeth. Sila jumped aside of course but the beast already knew she was going to do that, so it changed direction and charged. I was ready for the beast to do that so the beast caught hold of my right arm in it's mouth and dragged my off Sila making me drop my sword. I felt a zap of pain go through my right arm and looked up where the beast held my arm, I saw a red stain on my tunic, and knew that I wouldn't be able to use my arm until it healed. Sila backed up on her hind legs and kicked her legs at the beast. The beast let go of my arm and I took that precious moment to crawl over to my sword with my left arm and slash at the beast. The beast jumped back but wasn't quick enough and got caught by the tip of my sword cutting the beast's muzzle.

The beast looked at me then said, "This not over" then it ran back licking its wounds into the dark forest. I watched it run into the forest until it was out of sight. I got up on my feet again and climbed onto Sila and told her to run a good ways past the forest so we could rest for the night in peace.

As we were about a mile from the forest, we found a good spot to make camp. As I was setting up my tent (with the one arm) I looked off into the direction of Talia and saw some merchants traveling down the road. I quickly set up camp without hurting my right arm, and then went towards the merchants.

When I got to them they stopped and starred at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Uh, do you have anything to sell?" I asked them.

The merchant behind them all stepped up and said, "I do".

"What do you have for sell?"

"I uh, have some blankets, food, tools, and different kinds of medicines. Just about anything you would need to travel with."

"Bandages too" I asked thinking about my arm.

He looked at my bleeding arm and said, "Yes, I think I have some bandages and antidotes that would suite you".

"I think I would like to buy some of those things. Would you mind if I went over to your cart er' wagon and had a look?"

"That would be just fine".

I went over to his wagon and looked in. I saw bottles of medicine, loads of bandages, three loafs bread, one blanket, and some flint.

"That's all you have?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"Yes, but I am going to Salia to get some more things to sell."

"Oh, well I'll buy the lot, how much will that be?"

"All of the supplies are twenty gold crowns"

"For that" I asked disapprovingly.

"Yes, for that" he answered scowling.

"How about five gold crowns" I bargained.

"Hmmmm, no, fifteen gold crowns" he challenged.

"Ten"

"All right, ten it is then" he said cheerfully.

"Ten gold crowns" I counted distastefully.

We exchanged money for supplies and he was generous enough to throw a bag in.

"Thank you" I said gratefully

"Maybe you can catch me again sometime on my way back"

"Maybe" I left to camp and watched the merchants leave.

I walked over to the fire and started wrapping my arm. I watched my arm for a little bit to see if any blood would seep through, some blood did, but I didn't worry I just wrapped the bandage where the blood seeped through again. I watched my arm for a little bit again, and no blood seeped though. I cut the bandage and tucked it into one of the folds on my arm. Then I made a strap and put it around my neck and under my right arm, so it would stay in a bent position and not move. I then started cooking my dinner.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Nightfall came and I sat by the fire eating some of the bread I had bought and warming myself in front of the fire. Sila trotted over to me and started making sounds of alarm. I nodded to her, and I said to her in elvish to be alert, and to alert me if anything moves. She rolled her eyes at me, and I shooed her away. I went back to eating my so-called supper.

After I had finished my supper I started inching closer to the fire holding my arms out to get warm. Once I was warm enough, I went inside my tent and closed the flap leaving the fire burning. Then I laid down, the bed felt so soft and warm after that day even though it was really ice cold and hard because of the ground and rocks.

It was about an hour later when I heard snorting outside my tent. I poked my head out to see what was going on, but the fire was out so I couldn't really see anything. I looked over to where Sila was standing to see her trying to get my attention. I could tell she was trying to alarm me about something. So I went back inside the tent, grabbed my sword, and my bow, and then remembering my arm I opened the bandage a little to see if it was healed yet. I it was very close, close enough that I could take the bandage off and use it. I took the bandage off and moved my arm a little. I didn't feel a thing. I picked up my sword and my bow, and a bunch of arrows, and then jumped out of the tent then I cautiously walked towards Sila and asked her what was wrong? She snorted, then swung, and pointed her head towards the trees looming above our small camp. I nodded and pointed my bow at the dark trees.

I walked over to where the fire once was and put down my bow and tried to light it again still looking around. It wouldn't light! I picked up my bow and pointed it into the trees. I looked a little farther into the trees and saw something move. I kept my eyes on that spot and around it till I saw whatever it was move again. This time it was to the far left. I fixed my bow on the spot and watched. It moved again. I noticed it had moved a little closer. I pulled the arrow back slightly just to be ready if it was something unnatural, for I saw a green light illuminating around it a dark figure. It stepped a little closer till I could see it standing next to my tent. I pulled my arrow back farther and aimed. The creature took out a knife and started stabbing the tent. I realized that it didn't see me standing here; the creature thought I was in the tent, or at least somebody was.

I pulled the arrow back farther and took aim, and then shot at it. The creature acted as if the arrow didn't pierce it. It stopped stabbing the tent and looked up at me. I could feel its awful gaze on me.

I took out another arrow and shot it's head again. Nothing happened. I strapped my bow to my back and took out my sword. I started backing up to Sila.

I walked around her so she was between the approaching creature and me. I grabbed the saddle lying next to her; still looking at the thing I put it on her and strapped it on. With sword in hand I climbed up onto Sila's back.

Once I was on her back I turned her towards the creature. The creature was even closer now. I pointed my sword at it and said, "How dare you approach me! I am the mighty one!" I only said that to scare it off, and it almost worked because the creature stopped, but started towards me again cautiously again and said, "You are not but a woman, not but a man can be the mighty one." Now I was really scared and confused I had no idea who or what the mighty one is, I thought I had just made it up. Plus, I didn't even know what to do! I was helpless.

Something gave me the feeling to put away my sword and hold tightly to the reigns. I did just that. All of a sudden Sila started glowing a blinding blue light, and then reared up on her hind legs and shook her hooves at the creature, and stomped back down right in front of it.

The creature started glowing a bright green light and as it glowed brighter Sila glowed brighter that it. The light they both were producing got so intense that I had to shut my eyes.

While I had my eyes shut I could hear the scream of the creature and then everything went quiet. I kept my eyes closed for a little while.

Then I opened my eyes and fainted.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

I woke up to find that I was laying in my tent. I sat up and looked around. Everything was the same. I concluded that what I had been thought that night was just a dream. I laid back down and closed my eyes. Then I remembered the creature stabbing my tent, so out of curiosity I opened one eye and looked up.

I sat up straight looking up with both eyes and starred in horror at what I saw.

There were big slash marks at the top of my tent. I reached up and felt the slash marks to make sure this wasn't my imagination. I felt them, and concluded that the marks are real. I then realized I was in my traveling clothes. I raced out of the tent and ran over to Sila.

When I finally was standing next to her, I could see no sign of the creature being there except for the slash marks on my tent.

"Where is the creature's body?" I asked Sila. Sila just looked at me then she turned her head towards a spot in the tall grass next to my tent. I looked where she was looking and saw a dark shape in the grass so I walked over to it.

I spread the grass and looked down at the creature's robe.

Its wrinkled up robe was laying there with no sign of a body being in it. I knelt down and picked up a stick, then poked at the robe, nothing was in it. I picked up the robe and carried it over to Sila and put it in one of her saddlebags. Just in case I needed to disguise myself. Then I went over to my camp and started taking it down.

After I was done taking my camp down and packing it, I started to get up on Sila, then I looked over at the fire pit and remembered how I couldn't get it to light the night before. Out of curiosity I climbed back down and walked over to the fire pit. I tried to light it, and it lit! "I wonder what happened last night?"

I walked back over to Sila and mounted her. And once again I rode off again towards my destination, Talia.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

It was three days later from the night the creature had attacked my camp. I had dozed off in my saddle knowing that Sila would not go astray. I woke to find that I was still in my saddle riding along the deserted rode toward Talia. I looked up and saw a faint structure in the distance. Yes! I was nearly there! I leaned down and patted Sila, and then I whispered to her in elvish softly, "If you gallop as fast as you can I can get you in a nice warm stable with lots of yummy oats in it before nightfall." She slowed down then stopped catching her breath.

About five minutes later, Sila turned her head toward me and gave me a mischievous grin. I knew she was going to run as fast as her little legs could go so I gripped the reigns tightly. She turned her head back around, bent her knees a little, then sprang up into a gallop. I was startled at how fast she was going. She was probably (in your guy's measures) going about seventy mph. Now that's fast for a horse. I had no idea how much she wanted a warm bed and lots of oats, maybe it was the oats that got her to run.

Sila slowed down to a trot and trotted up to the gate. She stopped at the gate; I talked to the gatekeeper, and then I paid him 2 gold crowns so he would open the thirty-foot high gate. Sila and I trotted into the city of Talia.

I asked lots of people where an inn was. And finally I found a person that told me where an inn was, plus he was generous enough to show me the way.

I stopped at the inn and handed the reigns to a servant nearby. I told the servant to give Sila lots of oats, hay, and water, and make it so the stable would be as comfortable as possible. After giving those instructions to the servant, I walked into the inn, and then I strolled over to the innkeeper to negotiate the price of a room.

"I would like a single room, and a single stable please" I told the innkeeper.

"Ok, all of that will be fifteen gold crowns."

"Oh, all right, I'll just go to a different inn." I started walking away when the innkeeper called me back. "Yes?"

"Sorry I just realized my mistake" he said although I could tell he didn't make a mistake, "I thought you said two stables and two rooms, but didn't you say just one room and one stable?"

"Yes, I did."

"Ok then its really only five gold crowns."

"That's much better but I'll need the keys now" I smiled, and then gave him five gold crowns, and then I put my hand on his desk and opened it for the keys.

"Right" He frowned, took the money, then took out some keys and picked one out. "Your room number is three hundred ten."

I took the keys, then thanked him, picked up my luggage, and walked up three floors and found room number three hundred ten. I unlocked the door, and slowly pushed it open. I peeked inside to see if anyone was there. No one was there so I opened the door all the way and walked inside. I locked the door, and then I turned around and practically ran over to the bed awaiting my arrival. I flopped down onto the bed and shut my eyes.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I slipped down off the bed and sleepily walked over to my luggage. I opened up my clothes bag and took out my sleeping gown. I slipped off my traveling clothes, and slowly put on my sleeping gown. I yawned then walked over to my bed, flopped down onto it and pulled the covers onto me, I blew out the candle that was beside me, and then fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and got out of bed and went back over to my luggage and looked inside it. There was nothing there! Still in my sleeping gown I ran to the door pulled it open and ran out. I practically flew down the steps and ran over to the desk where the innkeeper would be.

He wasn't there either; confused I walked over to the taproom door and peered inside. It was dark, but no one was inside. I craned my neck to see the dark corner to my right. A dark figure in a cloak was there. He, she, or it looked up at me and motioned for me to sit down. I could see its nose and it was a human nose so I cautiously walked over to the person and sat down. The person snapped his fingers and a bar-woman came over instantly and asked what we wanted. He said two ales. I told him no and just water. The bar-woman rolled her eyes and walked away.

We just sat there starring at each other until the bar-woman came over and brought our drinks. I took mine but didn't drink from it. The person snapped his fingers again and the bar-woman disappeared. I starred at him wondering how he did it. Then as quick as he snapped his finger he caught hold of both of my wrists and stepped on my feet and wouldn't release me. I struggled to get free but he wouldn't budge. Holding both of my wrists in one of his big hairy hands, and with his other hand he pulled out a piece of rope and tied it tightly around my wrists. I started to panic. Then he tied another rope around the rope on my wrists and then thread that rope through a hole and tied it to a bar under the table. To my horror he next drew out a small dagger and aimed it at my heart. Then he threw it! I closed my eyes ready for the dagger to pierce my chest but it never came.

I opened my eyes and to my surprise I was in my bed again. I then just realized that that was just a dream or I would be dead right now. I caught a whiff of a smell of bacon and fried eggs. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and then looked around the room. "Where was that smell coming from?" I wondered. I looked at the small table beside my bed, and saw eggs and bacon. I jumped up out of my bed and hurriedly sat down at the table and started stuffing my face. "Man this stuff was good, was I going to have to pay for it? I'm not going to worry about money right now."

After I was finished I leaned back in my chair with a satisfied look slapped on my face. Then I remembered Sila, and she was still down in the stables. I got up out of my chair. I took off my sleeping gown and put on my tunic for I didn't want to wear my sleeping gown any longer.

I walked down the stairs and I could feel a cold feeling once again. I looked into the taproom and saw the black hooded figure once again; it was supposedly watching a group of people laughing drunkenly.

I backed away and went out to the stables. Sila too had a worried looked on her face. I walked up to her and told her in elvish to keep and eye out for the black-hooded figure. She nodded her head then looked at a bag of oats then back at me. I sighed then walked over to the bag of oats and picked it up. I brought it over to where Sila was standing and set the bag down. She immediately dipped her head and started eating ferociously.

I walked back to the inn and went back inside.

The whole place was totally quiet.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

The whole place was totally quiet, no laughing, no talking, nothing. I walked quietly and cautiously to the taproom door, and carefully peered in.

I gasped at what I saw. I watched in horror as the black-hooded figure advanced on a green-cloaked person who was standing up, the black-hooded figure was taking out it's long jagged sword!

The green-cloaked person had his or her back turned to me so I did not know whom it was even though they looked really familiar. Finally, as the black-hooded figure got close to the person, the person backed up and stumbled over a bench. When the person got up and pushed their cloaked off of their face I saw who it was.

I gasped and he looked up at me and was dumbstruck. He was just standing there even as the black-hooded figure advanced on him! Right as the black-hooded figure raised his jagged sword to strike did I come to my senses and yelled at my friend, "watch out!" He turned around and raised his own sword in just the nick of time.

Their swords clashed against one another and they held them there for what seemed like hours. I finally realized that my friend needed help, so I dashed from the taproom door and up three flights of stairs to room three hundred ten. I whisked out my key from under my cloak and fitted it to the lock. Once I got the door open, I ran inside, grabbed my sword, my scabbard, my bow and my quiver full of arrows.

I ran back outside my room and jumped three steps at a time down the three flights of stairs. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs I made a run for the taproom door and sprinted inside.

My friend and the black-hooded figure where still in their same position when I sprinted inside. I took out my bow placed an arrow on it and shot at the black-hooded figure in just a matter of about five seconds.

The black-hooded figure stepped back so that my friend could recover and slash his elven sword at the black-hooded figure lots of times but not enough. The black-hooded figure recovered quickly and started fighting my friend again!

I suddenly had an idea. I ran over to one of the torches on the wall and grabbed it. I ran back over to where my friend and the black-hooded figure where fighting, and I threw the torch at the black-hooded figure and it's robe caught fire! It stopped fighting and my friend jumped back. The black-hooded figure threw up it's arms and ran out the taproom door and the entrance door screaming. My friend and I watched it run until we could only see smoke in the distance, and then we turned to each other.

"W-what are you doing here, Elendir?" I asked him.

"Most likely the same reason you are here Arien."

I put my hands on my hips and asked, "and what reason is that?"

"You tell me."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

He turned his back to me and looked around the inn then said, "is this inn any good?"

"Yes, I suppose so, its pretty good." I answered.

He turned back around grinning, "That's a lot of answers for just one question."

I blushed deeply, "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry" he laughed. "how long has it been?"

"How long has what been?" I asked stupidly still gaping at him.

"How long has it been since we've seen each other last?"

"Oh" I replied blushing again.

He laughed again and said, "I think it's been about four years now, man, how much you have grown. You were about fourteen and I was sixteen years old then. So you must be sixteen, am I right?" He asked looking at me again.

"Yes, I am eighteen, and you must be twenty now?"

"Yes, I am noble twenty."

"Noble?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

Er…It's just an expression" He smiled nervously and tugging at his broach on his cloak nervously.

Right, what is it that you're trying to hide from me?" I asked suspiousisly.

I'm not trying to hide anything from you" he squeaked.

I rolled my eyes, "whatever".

He smiled then asked, "How do you get a room here?"

"ell you usually get a room from the innkeeper, but it seems that he has run off" I laughed. "But then again, I guess you can sleep on the _floor_ in my room."

"Er…ok" he replied. He went outside of the inn followed by me to the stables. Elendir walked over to a beautiful chestnut horse standing next to Sila.

I walked over and put my hand out to touch it when Elendir barked at me, "Arien, don't!"

I rolled my eyes and started speaking softly to the chestnut, then I finally put my hand softly on it's back and slowly moved my hand up it's back, up it's neck, until I had my hand on it's head stroking it. I turned around at smirked at Elendir (he was watching in horror).

"You could have been bitten you know" he said disapprovingly.

"Whatever" I turned around and started to walk away when Elendir ran up to me and asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Up to my room" I smiled then added, "As I was saying before what are you doing here anyway?"

"Same thing as you of course" he smirked.

I sighed, and what reason is that?"

"Alright, I'm just here for the festival, but now that you're here too, I feel like doing anything you do, if that's all right of course" he winked.

I laughed, "You always amuse me in some kind of way, and you don't act like your twenty-two at all, it seems like your still sixteen."

"Well you seem more grown up, your personality even has changed just a bit, and you have changed physically too" he told me seriously.

I stared at him for a while then turned away blushing and whispered, "Thank you."

He lifted up my chin and looked at me for a long time, then whispered, "You really have grown, wouldn't your mother be proud if she knew, and I bet she does, doesn't she?"

"Well, she, er, she passed away three years ago" I answered while getting tears in my eyes.

Elendir stood there dumbstruck then after about five minutes he asked, "She has, has she? How did she die" he asked me fiercely.

I could see fire in his blue eyes so I answered, "She was slain by no other than Lord Canashash himself."

"What did she do to have Lord Canashash kill her personally?"

"She was trying to protect me."

"How did you get away?"

"I ran, I ran so foolishly! I should have stood by my mother and helped fight Lord Canashash."

"No, it was very wise of you to run, for you were only fifteen, you couldn't have held him off for a second. Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I first went to Salia to find elves but none were there, so…"

"WHAT! No elves in Salia!"

"I don't know why, but because the festival was in Talia, here, I came here to find elves, and it seems that I found one" I smiled.

"Yes, but why are you looking for other elves?"

"Because… well, because I think that maybe one of them might know where Lord Canashash is."

Elendir stared at me suspiciously for a while then asked, "Why are you looking for him?"

I looked up at him, and with fire in my eyes I answered with one word, "Revenge."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

"Revenge?" he asked surprised "You haven't even had the proper training yet to go up against him!"

"I don't care! I have to try at least" I half yelled half screamed, I still had the fire blazing in my green eyes.

"Alright, but I'm not going to let you go unless I come with you."

"Fine!" I almost yelled at him, "I'm going to my room now if you don't mind".

"And I'm coming with. After all you said I could sleep on the floor." He smiled.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep from smiling, and I started up the stairs.

I opened my cloak and took out my key and fitted it to the lock, and opened the door. I stepped in leaving the door open behind me for Elendir. I lit all the candles in the room to give light even though I could just open the curtains.

Elendir walked in and looked around, "It does seem sort of cozy" he looked at my disapproving face and added quickly, "but then again it's very nice indeed." He smiled fakily at me.

I rolled my eyes and told him, "Wait here while I go down to the innkeeper's desk to tell him that I'm leaving or write a note to him at least, k?"

"Today? Right now?"

"When do you think I was going to do it? Yes today, and right now."

"All right" he sighed and sat on my bed.

I walked down the three flights of stairs and to the innkeeper's desk. The innkeeper wasn't there, so I walked around his desk. I sat in his chair and started looking through his drawers for a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill.

I found everything but a quill, and I had searched every drawer that wasn't locked. There were five other drawers that were locked. I started picking the lock on the far left drawer for about a minute until I heard a click that probably meant it was unlocked. I tried to open the drawer and it opened. Inside the drawer was a pretty peacock quill. What luck, I picked the drawer that had the quill first! I took it out dipped it in the blue ink I found, then I hurried and scribbled down a note to the innkeeper:

_Dear Innkeeper,_

_In great urgency, I have to leave so I leave my key behind for you. I hope you will understand._

_Your Costumer,_

Arien 

I read my letter through again to make sure I worded it right. "Good" I said to myself. I leaned back and looked down at all the drawers. My curiosity overcame me so I started picking at the rest of the locked drawers until they all clicked. I began looking inside them. I looked in the one right next to the one where the quill was. The drawer was a cash drawer. I was tempted to take some of the money but decided against it. I closed the drawer and looked in the next one. Inside was a small velvet box. I opened it and saw a small note. I picked up the note and read it.

_Dear to whom this may concern,_

_The little glass ball in this box I do not want so please take it. I beg of you to take it!_

Sincerely 

_The innkeeper_

I put down the note and picked up the box again and looked inside it. Inside was a small glass ball.

I started to put my hand in the box when it started to glow mischievous lavender. I jerked my hand back out of the box, and as I did so the glass ball stopped glowing.

I smiled mischievously. I put my hand in the box, the glass ball glowed, and I took my hand back out, it stopped. I continued to do this several times until I heard Elendir's voice say, "I thought you were going to right back in the room. Uh, what are you doing?" he asked.

I snapped the lid of the box shut, right on my finger! I winced and carefully opened the box slid my fingers out of it without revealing the small glass ball. "Er, nothing" I stammered.

Elendir had a suspicious look on his face as he came to where I was sitting. He tried to snatch the box out of my hand, but I whisked it away out of the reach of his hands.

Elendir scowled and started walking away.

I set the box on my lap once again and yawned, which was the wrong thing to do, for I let go of the small box and raised my hands in the air.

Elendir quietly walked back over and snatched the box out of my lap.

I tried to snatch it back but he was too quick. I jumped up out of my chair and asked Elendir quietly but sternly, "Give it here Elendir".

"Just let me look at what's inside first."

"No!" I half screamed.

Elendir raised his eyebrows "why?" he asked while opening the lid slowly and not looking at me.

"Just because" I replied starting to get tears in my eyes. I did not know why but I really didn't want him to open the box.

Elendir didn't look up as he opened the box. Once he had it all the way open he peered inside and gasped.

I went over to him and looked over his shoulder and inside the box at the small glass ball inside.

Elendir read the note attached to the box, then he stuck his hand in the box and to my surprise the small glass ball turned a bloody red. He whisked his hand back out and exclaimed, "this object is evil!"

I then shouted at him, "Just because it turns red on you! What if it doesn't for me! Huh?" I took the box gently from him and stuck my hand inside. The small glass ball glowed its soothing lavender again, and so I showed him what it does for me.

"I, you, you must be the…"

"The what?" I asked curiously. The next thing I knew Elendir was on the floor next to my feet. He had fainted.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

I looked down at Elendir on the ground. Then I looked at the open box and decided to close it. I closed the box and stuffed it inside my cloak. I then took both arms of Elendir and dragged him with difficulty up three flights of stairs. As I was dragging him up the stairs I thought of my right arm and when I hurt it. I was then really glad that my arm was healed right then, or else it would hurt a whole lot!

When I was at my door I saw that Elendir and left it wide open! Well that was probably a good thing too, for I didn't have my key with me. I dragged him in and with difficulty pushed him up onto the bed. I then sat on the end of the bed and took deep breaths.

After I had caught my breath I went out of the room, shut the door and went back down the stairs. I went in the tavern and went up to the bar and ordered a huge bucket of ice-cold water.

I finally lugged that huge bucket of ice-cold water up the stairs and into my room and to the end of the bed. I grinned mischievously and I hauled Elendir over to the bucket. Then I dunked his head in the water and kept him there until I saw bubbles form in the bucket then I let go and jumped back as Elendir's headshot up out of the water. I watched mockingly as he looked around in confusion. Then he turned around and saw me with a silly grin slapped on my face.

He frowned then demanded, "Did you do this?"

"Hmm, I don't know" I grinned.

"Ohhhhh, you are so going to get it!"

"Is that a threat? You know I don't take threats very good" I grinned then pulled my sword out of my sheath slowly.

He raised his eyebrows then took out his own sword and said, "you have been needing a good lessen anyway, so… bring it on!"

I slowly walked around him then walked over to the door still facing him and motioned to him to follow me I then walked down the stairs and out the door of the inn, and walked a little ways away from the inn. Once Elendir had caught up to me I held my sword tightly with both hands. We started circling each other and so I concentrated only on Elendir and nothing else, and watched his every move closely. After circling each other for a while I was ready to attack, and that's when it happened.

Elendir stopped dead in his tracks for a reason I did not know, at least for this moment. I noticed that he was tarring at my sword, so of course I looked down, and I gasped, for my sword was glowing a very faint mischievous lavender, how very odd. That was the same color as the small glass ball!

I opened my cloak and took out the box that had the small glass ball in it. The box was glowing too! I opened it and took out the glass ball.

Elendir gasped, I did not know why for it looked harmless. I looked up at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He just shook his had and motioned to me to follow him.

I walked behind him and giggled, for his head was still wet!

He turned his head and frowned at me, then said in a speechless way, "this is serious".

I stopped giggling immediately and followed him quietly.

Elendir and I stepped into my room. He shut the door behind me then motioned to me to sit down.

I quietly walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Arien this is very serious, please take out the glass ball that you found."

I took out the glass ball and put it on my open palm.

"That glass ball is a wonderful tool and a gift to those that is chooses, but it is an evil thing to everyone else. The on it chooses will have great power, but if anyone else tries to use it will be struck down, or in other words, be killed. The only way to tell if you are the chosen one is by the color it glows. If it glows any other color than red you are the chosen one."

After I had heard him say this I looked down at the innocent but mysterious glass ball. It of course was glowing a different color than red or else I would be dead right now.

Elendir continued to tell me about this strange glass ball. "There are only two of these glass balls in the world, an evil one, and a good one. There are only two chosen ones. The two chosen ones will represent the good or evil in whichever ball it is. Evil's color is black and good's color, no one knows. But I now do, it is mischievous lavender. Arien, you are the chosen one for good." He smiled at me and I could not help smiling back.

"Do you know how it works?" I asked him.

"No, that is something you have to figure out yourself, sorry."

Finally I knew the truth about this mysterious glass ball, finally, I knew the truth about my destiny. I knew what I was going to do after I gained knowledge and control of it; I was going after Lord Canashash.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

Elendir gazed into my eyes as the fire that burned within died down. "You know you don't..."

"I know I can't" I fumed. Noticing the hurt look spread across his face, I hung my head apologetically. "I may not know yet, but with some help..." I met my gaze with Elendir's,"I ask of you, Elendir, will you help me?"

"Of course my young friend." he placed a slender hand on my shoulder and kissed the top of my head reassuringly.

"Thank you" I smiled and walked over to my pack and started packing."

"What are you doing?" Elendir asked.

"I am packing."

"Why?"

"Well, because I think the best place for me to train is in my own homeland, Telessar."

Elendir thought about that for a short moment and then he answered me, "You know, that's not a bad idea." he smiled, "How long will it take to get there?"

"It will take about one week on horseback. Three weeks on foot." I smiled mischievously.

Elendir's silly grin immediately turned into a frown, "are you joking?"

"No."

"Your training will at least take a month, plus a week to get there, plus, another month to get where Lord Canashash dwells. So automatically it will be over two months and maybe even three!"

"Yes, I know it might take that long. I don't really care how long it takes as long as I meet Lord Canashash!"

"Alright then! Er... how long will it take for you to pack?"

"Ten minutes at the most, least is five minutes."

"Ok, I'll just go keep the horses company."

"O-k, well I'll see you in about five to ten minutes!"

"Ok! Bye!"

"Bye."

After Elendir stumbled awkwardly out of the room I shook my head and muttered to myself, "strange kid."

I immediately started packing all the things I thought I might need. Once I was finished I carried down my pack and out to the horses.

It appeared that Elendir had packed also and he already had it hitched on his horse.

"All right then, I'll just hook my pack to Sila and we'll be off!"

Elendir just smiled thoughtfully.

I carefully secured my pack into place behind the saddle on Sila. Sila didn't much like it, but I made her deal with it. We finally started off to Telessar, my own homeland.

Elendir and were sitting in our saddles quietly not talking at all, it was very awkward, but I was starting to like it because Elendir wasn't being all weird and such. I relaxed in my saddle and closed my eyes ready to doze off, and I was just getting into a deep sleep when I heard a little wheezing sound whisper, "Arien, Arien, are you alright?" I scrunched my forehead and thought, "what nerd would think I wouldn't be alright when I'm peacefully sitting here dozing off?" I annoyingly peeked one eye open to see Elendir's concerned face over mine. Over mine! What! How could his face be _over _mine? Then I realized, lots of little rocks were pricking at my back, and Sila and Midnight's face were hovering over mine too! I sat up and figured out I must have dropped out of my saddle when I started dozing off.

"You all right Arien?" Elendir repeated.

I looked up and him and thought, "Do I look like I'm hurt you dummie!" but I replied politely, "no."

"Good, cause you fell out of your saddle."

" Can see that, I'm not blind!" I thought. Man! He was a dummie! Of course I wasn't so rude that I would say something like that, I just said, "Duh! Why else would be on the ground!"

Elendir looked offended. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and got up brushing myself off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elendir climb into his saddle. And I followed sequence and climbed into my own saddle.

And so we continued our journey to Telessar.

Once again I started dozing in my saddle, (this time I didn't count on falling out) and I heard Elendir start rambling on about training and what we would do.

I didn't know how long he had been rambling, when he suddenly stopped and asked me, "are you even listening?"

I gave him a fake snore. He stayed quiet till nightfall.

I was wide-awake when I noticed the sun was starting to set. "Elendir?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should stop for the night, don't you think?"

"Uh, sure."

I looked around at our surroundings and noticed a small-concealed spot that we could camp at for the night. I led Sila to that place and jumped down from her. Elendir followed cue. I untied my pack and took out my bedroll and placed it on the ground inside the enclosed place. Then I grabbed my pack and set it beside my bedroll, and then I climbed in.

Elendir set down his bedroll next to me but not too close that I felt uncomfortable. Of course, men can never decide those types of things so I directed him to exactly the right spot.

I laid down my head and closed my eyes ready for a deep sleep, when I remember to hold the small glass ball next to me while I sleep, so I know I would be safe. I took it out of my pack and lay down again with it in my hand.

Elendir laid down and immediately fell asleep not even remembering to ask who was going to keep the first watch. So I took advantage of that and asked the small glass ball to protect us, and make it so no one could see us while we sleep. Surprisingly it agreed. I can't explain how it agreed but I knew it did. I laid my head down and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, I felt Elendir prodding me to get me to wake up. I sat up and said," What?"

Elendir put his fingers to his lips to get me to be quiet, and then he pointed towards the road.

I looked where his finger was pointing and I gasped silently for I saw five black-hooded figures looking towards us, or that what I figured they were doing because I couldn't see their faces.

Elendir motioned for me to start packing quietly.

I crawled out of my bedroll and started rolling it up. While I was rolling it up I kept an eye on the black-hooded figures. I then noticed that I didn't have the small glass ball with me! I started to panic and I unrolled what I had rolled up of my bedroll and dived into it. I couldn't find it anywhere! I then had a feeling that I should look up. I looked up and saw it. I then saw the force field it was producing. It had kept its word of protecting us! I quickly rolled up my bedroll and stuffed it inside my pack.

I tied the pack securely onto Sila and waited while Elendir finished.

Elendir and I went to the forest next to our small camp, and once we were safely inside, I told Elendir quietly, "I'll be right back but I have to go back right now!"

Elendir looked puzzled but he nodded and let me go.

I ran back to our camp and looked up and saw the small glass ball hovering right over my head. So I quickly snatched it and I quickly fell to the ground.

The black-hooded figures immediately stepped into the clearing looking around.

I quietly crawled to one of the bushes to hide so they wouldn't see my glowing body.

One of the black-hooded figures stepped right next to my bush and stopped. It turned and what I thought, looked right at me! I was terrified. So terrified that I dropped the small glass ball! I searched in the darkness to find it but I couldn't find it! Right as I looked back at the black-hooded figure I saw its scaly slimy hand reach into the bush and grab my throat! It dragged me out and held me up! Immediately darkness crept over me and I felt colder than I had ever felt before!

The black-hooded figure dropped me to the ground and all five circled me. I could barely see their outline. I looked past the circle to see Elendir's glowing body climb up on Midnight with his bow out and an arrow set upon it. He then bellowed out his war cry and charged!

The black-hooded figures all turned around to face Elendir and the last thing I saw was Elendir coming upon one of the figures, then I blacked out.

_Now this is Elendir speaking._

_I watched as Arien ran back to where we had camped and grab something in the air above her then she fell to the ground._

_I was just about ready to jump up on Midnight's back and go rescue her. _

_Arien crawled into some bushes right as the black-hooded figures walked into the clearing. _

_One of them walked right over__to the bushes where Arien was hiding. It reached in and pulled Arien out by the throat! It dropped her on the ground and the five black-hooded figures circled her. I finally had enough! I climbed on Midnight took out my bow and screamed my war cry as loud as I could and charged into the midst of the black-hooded figures. _

_As I was charging I saw Arien's glowing body stop glowing and she fell to the ground motionless._

_At that point I was furious! I sliced right through the first black-hooded figure and it fell to the ground. I did not notice it get up again after I left it. I went to work on the others._

_After a while, I figured out that it wasn't working and they wouldn't die! I headed back toward the forest as fast as I could, and jumped down from Midnight. I immediately remembered Arien throwing a torch at one of the black-hooded figures and it ran away screaming. _

_I quickly took out my flint and gathered some sticks. I bashed the flint together to get some sparks. The black-hooded figures were closer than ever now! They were only about a yard away! Yes! I got the fire going! _

_I picked up one of the flaming sticks and swiped it at the air in front of the black-hooded figures. They stopped. One of them dared to move a little closer so I jumped up to it and stuck my stick into his robe. It's robe burst into flames!_

_I backed away and waited for the others to step forward. I soon had only one left all the others had run off in flames. Whenever I tried to swipe my stick at it, it just dodged me._

_I grew frustrated and picked up another flaming stick. I had on in both hands now! _

_I did a little move that Anakin Skywalker would do, and finally caught its robe on fire but not before the black-hooded figure's blade cut deep into my arm!_

_I watched it run away screaming. Then I crawled over to where Arien was laying down and collapsed then fainted._


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Eleven

I woke up to see I was lying face down in the dirt. I lifted up my head and looked around at my surroundings. I sat up and immediately grabbed my head. I had a _horrible _headache! I quenched my eyes shut against the pain.

After the pain had gone down a little did I look down at the ground again. I gasped and scurried over to Elendir.

I saw the wound on his arm and it was still bleeding. I figured it must have been bleeding all night because the ground all around him was damp and a rosy red.

I stood up and ran over to where Sila was sleeping and reached inside my pack and grabbed the bandages and medication that I had bought earlier from the merchant.

I ran back over to Elendir, picked up his arm and dabbed his wound with a clean cloth with medication on it.

After I had cleaned his wound I gather some firewood and took the flint out of my pack and started to make a fire for I was going to sterilize the wound to help it close, plus I needed to get any poison out if there was any in it. Once I had the fire going I took out my dagger and set put it into the coals to heat it up and sterilize it.

After I could see the dagger starting to turn red, I took it out of the coals and hung it on a tree branch to cool off, for there was a strong breeze this morning.

I walked back over to Elendir and laid down. I instantly fell asleep.

An hour went by and I woke up. I walked over to the tree that I had hung my dagger upon and licked my fingers then touched it. It was cold.

I untied the dagger and brought it over to Elendir.

I set his wounded arm in my lap and pressed the dagger hard against the wound. The wound started gushing out blood, but not the regular kind of blood. It was blood mixed with black poison. I kept releasing and pressing the dagger against his wound until the only blood that came out was rosy red.

I stopped and the wound kept bleeding, so I took the cloth with the medication on it and cleaned his wound once again.

I went back to the fire. The fire was out but the coals were still hot, and that's all that I needed.

I held the dagger close to the coals and waited for it to turn red again. Once it turned that deep orange red did I take it away from the fire. I let it cool but not so much that it was cold; I had to keep it hot.

Once I thought it was cool/hot enough, I walked back over to Elendir, set his wounded arm in my lap and pressed the hot dagger right on top of the wound.

Elendir's skin sizzled and steam rose off of it. I lifted up the knife and checked my work. It wasn't very professional but it would do until we got to Salia.

It would be three days till then, so I bandaged up his arm to last till then.

I fell asleep next to Elendir.

In my sleep I felt Elendir stir then I heard him cry out in agony, a slap followed his cry.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see what Elendir was yelling about. I saw him holding his arm and gritting his teeth in great pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked Elendir.

Through gritted teeth he replied, "M-my arm i-is really a-acting up" he then squeezed his arm tighter.

I crawled over to him and pried his fingers off his arm then I unwrapped the bandages. I saw that the wound and opened again! I scowled and tried to think of something to do for it. An idea popped into my head. I pushed myself to my feet and walked over to the bushes that I had dropped the small glass ball.

I reached into the bushes and found the small glass ball. I clasped my hand around it, and then I brought it out and walked back over to Elendir.

I kneeled down next to him and took his wounded arm and placed the small glass ball against his wound.

Elendir cried out in agony again as his skin wound sizzled underneath the ball. I took the ball of the wound and watched it heal.

The wound kept sizzling, but was closing fast. I watched in wonderment as the wound closed and after a last little sliver a sizzle escaped it left his wound closed and good as new!

I looked up at Elendir and smiled warmly.

Elendir's eyes were wide with shock; he moved his arm around a bit and then grinned. "It's good as new!" he exclaimed. He stood up and grabbed his sword and started swinging it around almost hitting me.

I put up my hand, "whoa! Watch it there!" I stood up and laughed at his face. It was so filled with happiness it almost made me want to shout for joy. Instead I leaned forward and gave him a warm embrace, and without thinking about what I was doing I tilted my head upwards and kissed him.

After realizing what I was doing I jerked back and stepped away blushing.

Elendir just stood there clearly shocked, then he chuckled, "I think you're a bit too happy Arien!"

I smiled and turned and walked back towards Sila. I clambered onto her and waited for Elendir to straddle Midnight. Once he had I kicked Sila softly in the ribs to get her going. Elendir caught up to me and asked, "How many days till we get there?"

"Um, I think about three days."

"Mmm," Elendir nudged Midnight closer to me and then grasped my hand in his.

I looked down at his and then up into his blue eyes with confusion.

"Arien, I think I finally know how I feel about you." I looked away for a second and then looked back quickly. "Arien, I…" He looked down trying to find words. "I, I love you Arien. I think I always have too." He looked up into my eyes and smiled slightly.

I melted under his gaze and I knew I loved him also, "I love you too Elendir." We closed the gap between us as our lips met one another. We broke apart and headed down the road again in silence, oh but it wasn't silence through and through. Our thoughts were shouting at the top of their lungs, "I love you!"

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I had a huge writer's block!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

Three days later we finally arrived, Elendir leaned over to me and asked, "so… know of any good training places?"

I nodded and kicked Sila gently in the ribs to get her to trot. With Elendir close behind me I trotted Sila into a forest, minutes later we ended up in a meadow surrounded by trees. I stopped Sila and jumped off of her. Elendir rode up beside me and jumped off as well.

"Wow, this is a really good place."

I grinned widely, "oh this is just a resting enjoy yourself place, the training part of it is over here. I walked over to some tall shrubbery, I pushed them aside to reveal a large training area, with dummies, weapons and everything. "This is actually where I trained a little."

"It's perfect!" Elendir walked over to the weapons and grabbed an axe, he turned to me, "have you ever used this?"

I shook my head, "I tried, but I couldn't figure it out."

"Ok, that will be one of the things I'll teach you," he walked over to the trees and bent down, he grabbed something off the ground. He walked over to me, "I want to see you dodge this stick," he held up a long thick stick.

"Ok…"

"Ready?"

I nodded and bent my knees. Elendir swung the stick softly at my head, I dodged it easily, "aw come on! Swing it harder, I'm not going to get mad or cry."

Elendir swung the stick nervously but hard. I dodged it again, instead of waiting like I was expecting, he swiped my feet from under me and I landed on my back with a thud.

He offered his hand to me and I took it, but then I yanked back making him fall on his face in the grass. I laughed, "ha! That's what you get!"

I looked up spitting grass from his mouth, "hey! That wasn't fair!"

I stuck my tongue out, "too bad."

Elendir tackled me, "hey! You have the advantage of being a man, no fair!"

"Too bad!"

"Ooooh, you are so gonna get it!" Elendir pinned me down on the ground, so I brought me feet up to his chest and flung him up. "And that's what flexibility is good for!"

Elendir sat up and laughed, then he stood up and picked his stick back up, "whatever, lets get back to dodging."

I nodded and stood up.

A couple hours later I sat down on a log breathing hard, Elendir sat next to me, "good practice, you're a natural."

I quirked an eyebrow, "what? You hit me tons of times, and I've got the bruises to prove it!"

"Well, you dodged most of my attacks, all you need to work on is watching your opponent very carefully."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

"Don't whatever me, little girl!" He said in a mocking voice.

I grinned and leaned in close to him, "oh? And what are you going to do about it?" I closed the space between us sealing our lips together in a long kiss.

We broke apart, I opened my eyes to see Elendir with his eyes still closed from the kiss, he opened them and smiled.

"You know what? I've been wondering for a while about what you said when we met up again."

"Uh…what did I say?"

"We were discussing each other's ages and you said that you were 'noble' twenty. What did that mean?"

He got all nervous again and tried to change the subject, "I think it'll take the rest of the week to work on your dodging until you get the hang of it, do you want to start up again tomorrow?"

I narrowed my eyes, "sure, but Elendir, your avoiding my question."

"I didn't mean anything by it, just a figure of speech."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever." I stood up and stretched, "you can stay at my place tonight."

Elendir stood up, "what?"

I smiled, "I still have a home here, you can stay there with me tonight, although, you'll have to sleep on the floor."

"Where else have I heard this?"

I laughed, "I'm guessing the inn."

He chuckled, "yeah."

I gave him a small peck on the lips then turned and started walking towards our horses, "come on, I'll show you where it is."

Three weeks had past and I was swinging a sword around aimlessly.

"I think you're ready."

I turned to him, "ready for what?"

"To, to face him."

My eyes darkened, "good."

Elendir put his hands on my shoulders, "Arien, are you sure you want to go through with this."

I looked into his eyes with my own burning eyes, "of course! He killed my family, not just my mother, but my whole family! Of course I do! I want revenge!"

"Ok, ok, just don't get mad at me, I'm just making sure you want to go through with facing him."

I nodded and pulled the glass ball from my pocket, it glowed it's mischievous lavender, "I've finally grasped it's powers, so I am ready to confront him. And he will not win, not while I'm alive."

Elendir winced, "Arien, please don't talk like that, I don't want to lose you. I love you, and I would die for you." Elendir grasped my head in his hands then leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you also Elendir, but I have to do this." I looked into his eyes tears streaming down both our cheeks.  
"I know," Elendir whispered.


End file.
